


Something In My Eye

by shxnju



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxnju/pseuds/shxnju
Summary: The Pine brothers were sailing, just like they said they would.All in all, everything was going fine, aside from the storm they were facing.Most of Stan's memories had returned, which was the big plus. But with his memories, something else was going to come back...





	Something In My Eye

Wind howling loudly, the storm raged on, hitting the boat at all sides.

Luckily, the Stan O’ War had been built well, and it held, refusing to be taken down. The sail’s movements were wild, and Ford grunted as he struggled to keep the boat steady.

They had been sailing to where rumours said there would be a sea monster.  
Personally, Ford was more interested in the possible ghost mutant that had been spotted in a town. He had already seen many monsters in the sea, too, but Stan was determined to start their journey off with this before anything else, so they went.

Speaking of Stan, he was nowhere to be seen.

He was probably inside, leaving the work to Ford while he stayed safe.  
With a small scoff, he decided he would have to talk to him about that later. But for now, he focused on the storm.

Eventually it passed, the aggressive storm turning into harmless rain.

Letting out a breath, the older Pines twin ran his fingers through his hair with one hand as he wiped the rain from his glasses.

The sound of footsteps caught his attention and he paused, looking up just in time to see Stan stepping out into sight, squinting up at the sky.

“Stanley,” he said, slipping his glasses back on. “I didn’t see you during the storm.”

“Uh, yeah, I was-” Stan coughed, still not facing him, as he scratched the back of his neck. “Distracted.”

“I can’t imagine it’s easy to forget about a storm happening around you,” Ford replied as he started to approach his brother.

Stepping away from him, and closer to the side of the boat, he rubbed at his eyes. “Yeah, it was- sorry about that. I’ll, uh, I’ll be there for ya next time. Though- here’s for hopin we don’t run into a storm like that again.”

All he gave in response was a simple grunt.  
Ford went to take another step forward, but stopped when he saw a single droplet of blood hit the floor of the boat.

Now frowning, he reached forward for his shoulder. “Stanley?”

Another drop. And then another.

“It’s- I’m fine.” By the tone of his voice, he obviously hadn’t noticed the blood yet. “I’ve just got something in my eye, is all. Don’t worry bout it.”  
And with that, the younger Pines twin finally turned to face him, one hand rubbing his eye.

Blood was dripping from that eye, staining his fingers. His other eye wasn’t bleeding, although, in Ford’s opinion, it was just as bad. The white had changed to the faintest shade of yellow, pupil sharpening to that of a cat’s.

And, of course, Ford recognized this with ease. The pupils – signalling Bill (it should’ve been obvious to them, that with his memories returning, Bill might follow. In truth, he had thought about it from time to time, but never wanted to actually consider the thought, in fear of what it could mean).  
The blood – signalling a forced possession.

Although by the looks of it, it’s not a complete, actual possession. Bill was too weak for that, at the moment.  
Ford took in a shaky breath.

Seeing the blood drain from his face, and the panic set in (as well hidden as it was), Stan let a deep frown settle on his face as he slowly lowered his hand. “Ford? What’s wrong? ‘M tellin ya, it’s nothin- just my eye bein weird.”

“- Right. Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> whoops i'm gravity falls trash again  
> this was pretty short tho, so sorry about that  
> hopefully the stuff i write in the future will be longer


End file.
